Noir
by Peorth Undead
Summary: *Bleach X Yu Yu Hakusho X Kingdom Hearts Cross over.* Hueco Mundo and select Demons are on the verge of a treacherous Alliance, Old Heroes, New Heroes and some very Unlikely Heroes must unite or be crushed under the might of Aizen and the Organization...


Noir

by Peorth Undead

(I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, or Kingdom Hearts characters. I do own the plot and would like to note that I make no money from this. This is set a few months after the second to last episode in Yu Yu Hakushou, slightly after the Bount (o) arc in Bleach and has no bearing on anything outside of the characters themselves in KH...they're filling in for villains and misc characters to help branch the other two worlds together...and for me to torment. Flames will be redirected to Hiei and Axel comments and criticism welcome)

Intro

Aizen sat on his throne facing the creatures from Demon World. His signature smirk plastered on his face as if it was painted on, his eyes while slightly mocking, looking at the Demons in front of him, evaluating them. "And what do you have to offer me Xemnas? My power here is absolute, and soon my power over both Soul Society and Human World will be as well."

"But think of the power we shall have if we can also take Demon World and Spirit World as well. Combining the powers and abilities from Demons, Apparitions, Hollows, Arrancar and even that of the Shinigami, if we have that power, we will be unstoppable." the platinum blond said in a near passionate tone, his own golden eyes looking over the former captain.

"And then what?" Aizen asked leaning his chin on his hands, "we become best friends?"

"No, we try to kill each other, after all," the Demon said unemotionally, "I would never willingly submit to you, and I do not wish to insult you by expecting you to bow to me."

"An intelligent man ain't'cha?," Ichimaru said from the side his fox like grin from ear.

"Perhaps I'll accept it," Aizen responded. "Perhaps I shall. Ulquiorra, show our guests to their quarters..."

The Espada nodded then with his flat green eyes looked to the assembled Demons. "This way."

When they were gone Ichimaru spoke up, "so, Whacha gonna do? You going to work with the demons?"

"For now, I believe it would be interesting, it will take care of the other issue, I have little information on, I'm afraid Soul Society has little information on Spirit World and even less on Demon world I can use them for that if nothing else." Aizen got up, his white robes flowing around him, "come Gin, I believe we have much to watch, much to learn about these Demons calling themselves the Organization."

"Smug aint they? The Organization? Not much style there," Ichimaru chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "course not that I know anything about style."

* * *

Axel chuckled as he walked up quietly to the red head sitting on the bench reading. "Hello Axel," the figure said not looking up from his book. "What are you doing in Human World."

The Fire Apparition rolled his eyes and slumped his lithe form onto the park bench next to the other demon, his grin widening a little. "Damn it, I wanted to sneak up on you Kurama..."

"You didn't answer my question." the other red head responded not looking over at Axel yet, his eyes on his book as if there was nobody sitting next to him.

"I got bored, so I came back, I was told I could stay so long as I don't burn down any buildings, or parks. So, what are you up to Fox boy?" Axel asked pushing his tight school uniform sleeves back.

"I'm studying for my midterm," Kurama answered looking away from the book and over at him finally, then his green eyes widened with some surprise when he noticed Axel's attire, "you're in a school uniform."

Wider grin and he turned his head smugly sticking his sharp nose in the air looking down sideways at the fox demon, "so you noticed."

"Axel what are you up to?" Kurama asked wearily, looking at the fire apparition squarely an thin eyebrow raised, but hidden behind thick locks of red hair.

"Well, I saw this psychic boy and he interested me." he shrugged a bit, thinking of the blond, with the pouty lip and vivid blue eyes that seemed to bleed into the air around him. "little bit of a spit fire if you know what I mean."

"Axel..."

"Well any how, since he's amusing me for the moment I'm making great pains to annoy him." a large howl was heard near by, it sounded like a wounded animal but much larger, and more angry. Axel cursed before turning to the other, his eyes were shining a bit in anticipation of something, "Kurama, we might wanna get away from here, I don't want these things to get a taste for Demon souls if you know what I mean." there was not a hint of wanting to leave from Axel's voice however.

"Axel do you know what that noise is?" Kurama asked standing up from the park bench, putting his book mark in place and reaching behind his head for the seed to form his infamous rosewhip.

"It's called a Hollow, commit it to Memory," Axel responded moving away from the fox demon before summoning his Chakrams with a burst of flames, "they're human souls with out a heart...or something like that...and I don't like dealing with the stupid Soul Society Shinigami. They're stuff shirts."

"I see," Kurama paused in thought before continuing, "So are you suggesting the best way to deal with this is to run away?"

Axel rolled his own green eyes in annoyance as if Kurama was an annoying younger brother, "no, I'm saying we need to watch out, if the damn thing comes here, the Shinigami will come here, and then we get out of the way. I don't necessarily want a hollow killing moron to find out about me, they don't know much about Demons and I'm doing everything I can to keep it that way..."

Kurama waited, trying to detect the new energy, it didn't take long for him to detect it, "I think I see what you..." It was nothing more then a fluid motion over his head, he was wearing black, large sword, spiky strawberry blond hair. He didn't have the feel of being a psychic, but he did have feel of being beyond human. "Is that?"

"Yeah," Axel said quickly putting away his weapons with a sigh and a poof of smoke, "damn Shinigami. I was hoping I could burn something and not get in trouble."

"I would like more information on this 'Hollow' if you would be so kind Axel," the Fox Demon stated looking wearily at the direction the Shinigami had run and disappeared to.

Axel looked at his watch, "uh, yeah about that, I gotta get to school, I'm going to be late, and Roxas Always arrives on time..." Axel started to back up, he shot a two finger salute to the other redhead, "see you some other time!"

As the pyro ran away he could barely hear Kurama say, "same Axel..."

For some reason this gave the red headed Apparition some deep satisfaction as he sprinted to the school yard. As he dodged people on the street, jumped over a few fire hydrants, and cut through a few yards, he couldn't help but feel exhilarated. A good ten minutes and an avoided car crash later landed him in the school yard, five minutes after the school bell rang. He ran into class late and sat down sliding in sneakily next to the blond boy Roxas. "Sooo Roxy, how'd you do on your homework?"

"You're not copying Axel, so deal." Roxas said rolling his eyes sitting back and pulling his homework away from the other.

Axel pouted trying to sneek a peak at it, despite Roxas doing a good job keeping it away from his vision, "but your home work is always so flawless so...so..."

"Give up Akakuro. Mitchell-San told you no, which gives him more credit in my mind." the thin black haired teen said from his position in front of him.

"Ishida, I told you I'm not comfortable with people calling me by my last name, call me Roxas." the blond insisted, hiding his homework in his bag, "it's an American thing."

The thin teen turned around fixing his glasses, "if that's what you wish, It's just uncomfortable to call some one by their first name."

"He did wish it four eyes," Axel responded chuckling mockingly, "I think you need to memorize it."

"Axel."

"Yes Roxy?"

"Shut up and don't call me Roxy." Roxas responded as another kid came in breathing heavily as if he just ran a marathon.

There was a tap on his shoulder and Sora, Roxas' twin was looking him at a bit annoyed, "do you have to be so mean all the time? Couldn't you try being nice. Ishida didn't do anything to you."

"Why yes I do. What do you want to make of it." Axel asked raising an eyebrow, grin in place.

Roxas rolled his eyes, and smacked him upside the head, "shut it, and leave Sora alone."

"But Roxy..."

"Close your mouth, get that Memorized."

* * *

"Do this Yusuke, do that Yusuke, gesh, you'd think that I'd get a vacation or a day off or something," the young former spirit detective grumbled, hand shoved in his jeans hunched over as if he threw his back out. "And the nerve of that midget, just when I get a second to rest, he tells me that now is not the time where I can sit on my keister and vegg out." The teen took his hands out of his pockets and shoved them behind his head, "I'll tell you this is the worst summer vacation because of you half-pint. I don't even work for him any more."

"Now Yusuke, you know that Kuenma wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't important. You should be honored that he's asking you to do anything when he could get in lots of trouble for it," Botan's voice rang over the young teen's head as she floated over it and landed in front of her.

"For heaven sakes Botan, I just saved all three worlds, I deserve a little rest ya, know." he yelled. "I'm taking that damn day."

"Yusuke, you're being unreasonable," Botan scolded, wagging her finger in his face, "the Shinigami of Soul Society are not going to approve."

"I have enough fun, bothering you, why would I care what some stuff shirts at a society of souls thinks...they probably float around sipping tea all day," the boy badmouthed walking away.

"They're in charge of one of the land souls go, separate from spirit world, and that is not very nice since they got their own version of a Spirit detective...and I'm sure he's a lot more polite then you are." she said putting her hands on her hips, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Then give him a freaken medal, I don't really care if he saves kittens and gives to the needy, I'm not a spirit detective any more and I'm taking the day off" he kept walking ignoring her.

"You really are impossible aren't you," Botan sighed, "you just have to listen for now, you don't have to actually do anything."

Yusuke stuck a finger in his ear as if cleaning earwax out of it, kicking a few small but loose chunks of concrete down the street, "just listening is cutting into my vacation time."

"You never change do you Yusuke? And I'm sure Keiko approves of you not helping your friends when they need it?" Botan asked with a blue eyebrow raised.

It hit him like salt in an open wound, and he looked to the ground. "Keiko doesn't know what I've been up to."

"Well, you should tell her Yusuke, every one's worried about you, and we need you right now." Botan tilted her head smiling. "And I know you don't want to be a spirit detective any more. Koenma told me, and we wouldn't ask you if we didn't really need you."

"Fine, what do I have to do?" Yusuke asked giving in grudgingly.

Botan clapped her hands, "oh I knew we could count on you!"

"I'm waiting Botan, I want to know what I'm giving up vacation time for." he asked frowning giving her an annoyed glare.

"Right, you need to go to this meeting with Kouenma and the Soul Society Shinigami, and tell Demon world what is going to be done." she smiled happily, "from there you can choose to do what ever you wish to do Yusuke."

"Oh, thanks, I feel all warm and fuzzy in side." he said walking away, "when's this meeting supposed to take place?"

"Tomorrow, here I wrote the address down for you." She took out a piece of paper from her kimono, and smiled, "thank you Yusuke." she handed him the paper.

"Why do I get a feeling this is not going to be as easy as a meeting..."

* * *

"I couldn't help but notice you were late today Kurosaki," Ishida said pulling out a neatly packed lunch from his bag.

"Shut up, I came across a Hollow on the way to school," Ichigo responded taking a bite out of a sandwich one of his younger sister had made for him. "It was a quick one and I was near by."

"Ichigo you should leave those to the Shinigami who took over for me." Rukia responded glancing over at the red head who was making a fuss over by a another group of students. "He's very loud isn't he?"

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." Ishida remarked rolling his dark eyes, and making a tisking sound in disapproval. "He's always coming in late, and bothering people, especially Mitchell-San..." Ishida paused, "the blond one."

"Right," Ichigo smirked taking another bite out of his sandwich, "I'm sure he bothers you too huh?"

"Not really, but I do find him to be an idiot." he said in a voice that clearly meant that the obnoxious red head was indeed annoying him.

Rukia shrugged and drank from her juice box, watching him, "he moves oddly."

Ichigo chuckled and looked at Rukia, "got a thing for Red heads..."

The Shinigami spit out some of her juice box, her face turning red, "what are you implying Ichigo..."

"Well Axel's a Red head and so is Renji...Ow!" Ichigo covered his head where Rukia had kicked him. "What ya do that for!"

"A woman's heart is not to be questioned!"

"I don't see a woman here," Ichigo retorted earning another kick to the head.

Ishida sighed and looked to the ever silent Sado, "he never grows up does he?"

"No."

* * *

"Um, Zexion?"

"No Demyx," the slate blue hair did not move, indicating to Demyx that Zexion did not bother to move. Demyx had been drawn to the half breed for unknown reasons. Zexion was not what one would call a conversationalist at best, and anti-social at worst.

"I was going to ask if you were going to have lunch." Demyx asked wide eyes clutching his own food.

"I don't eat lunch." came the annoyed response.

"But we could eat together..." Demyx tried again trying his big blue puppy eyes on the teen.

"Demyx, I am reading. This is what I choose to do with my break. You choose to eat. Go find some one else to bother." Zexion said with out moving, frowning.

"Please Zexion..." he begged trying to get Zexion to at least look at him. The stoic half breed didn't respond. "Zexion?" Still the slate colored headed boy said nothing. "Zexy?"

"Do not call me Zexy, and please just stop, I'm trying to read the next assignment."

"But we haven't gotten a new chapter yet..." Demyx pouted, "oh fine. Be that way Mr. Grouchy, I'm going to go hang out with Axel...least he pays attention to me." Of course Demyx didn't bother to add that some times the fire Demon would play mean pranks on him, just because he could. Demyx walked down to outside the school, walking by other students. Unlike Axel, Demyx went to school because he enjoyed it, even if he wasn't very good at it.

"Hi Mouri-kun!"

Demyx stopped his advancement on Axel and the group of kids he was with and turned, "Oh! Hi Inue-San!" he responded in kind happily. "How are you!"

"Oh! I'm doing fine! Did you find a home for the kitten yet?" she asked him.

Demyx sighed shaking his head, "no, but Axel hasn't done anything mean to the little guy yet so as long as that doesn't happen I think he can stay with us."

"I wish I could take him, but I'm so forgetful, I'm afraid I would for get to feed him," she giggled and bowed, "thank you for taking him in."

"Hey I know what you mean, I have these little note cards that..." the air shifted. "Inue..." The girl got this hard look on her face and looked over to her friends then, a loud smash came from the other side of the school, and a high pitched growl. "Oh, no...Zexion's over there..."

The Water Apparition started to move, "Mouri-San! Mouri-San WAIT!"

Demyx turned to look to her grinning cheesily, "Heh, don't worry, I'm tougher then I look..." he turned back around, "I think..."

* * *

Zexion barely had time to move before the Hollow's tail slashed through five layers of building. He still found himself flying through rubble, and landing hard on his back into the wall. He stood up shakily as he saw it. It's mask looked almost feline in appearance, but it was far bigger then any cat he knew existed. Four arms, and hind legs made it look even more alien. And then there was the teeth and the thick tail that had done the damage. He smelled death from it. It smelled like death, jealousy and anger. He frowned as he steadied him self. The Hollow laughed. 'Really now, why don't you laugh at this.' And shadow started to surround him as he breathed. It seemed to be healing him, at least that's what the Hollow would believe. Then Zexion had the clone of himself run. It was only a shadow clone true, and once he lost concentration he would loose the image but he kept it up.

It couldn't have worked better, the Hollow went for the clone, leaving the real Half-Demon alone. But it's tail smashed into the building again. And Zexion couldn't dodge it. It smashed into his body along with more debris from the wall. He was half covered when he landed, his arm neatly snapping like a twig. He almost dropped his focus. The hollow was almost far enough from the school for him to drop it.

He was concentrating too much on the Hollow, it was only when the other creature in the room spoke he was ripped out of his focus. "Not a bad show for a half-breed."

Zexion tried to keep control of his emotions outwardly. "I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult."

The demon laughed, he had pink rose colored hair, and a firm upper body, yet there was a delicacy there that wasn't entirely masculine. There was no mistake, he, was a demon. He smelled like death and flowers, roses to be specific. "I think a little of both."

"What do you want? I gather you're not here to help, if you were you'd be after the Hollow." Zexion responded adjusting trying to move or get up, but moving slightly made him see spots and he slumped where he was.

He didn't get to see the smirk dance across the other's face like a razorblade on a flower petal...

...Though if he did, Zexion would have likely deducted it would have meant the man was up to no good.


End file.
